


ring on her finger

by crisspez



Category: StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, crisspez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisspez/pseuds/crisspez
Summary: four part story! enjoy!





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> four part story! enjoy!

Night eased onto the city as the pair of lovers gazed on the decorated balcony. Few stars dotted the sky in the midst of the urban setting, but the ones that did burned bright.

 

Darren fumbled with the inside pocket of his coat for the umpteenth time- briefly securing a square object in his palm. He was certain that he’d brought his romantic scenario to life.

 

The light from the candles behind them illuminated Lauren’s figure in such a way that she appeared chiseled; a carved sculpture of a goddess standing before him. Darren couldn’t help but be proud of his successful setup, especially taking note of how Lauren’s favorite flowers in a vase by the dinner table was a nice touch.

 

The scene seemed as if it was ripped from a romance novel, but in Darren’s defense, it’s where he did a good amount of researching.

 

He inhaled, making sure to take a mental picture of the sight in front of him.

 

 _Breathe out_.

 

“It’s pretty cool how much power the stars hold”, he started, locking eyes with Lauren to ensure her attention.

 

“There’s the sun, giving us light, giving us warmth, giving us life...In fact, one could say you do the same for me”.

 

Lauren chuckled nervously, flashing an uneasy smile. “Darren, what are you-”

 

Tension rose in the air, causing Lauren to worriedly glance around the balcony.

 

Darren grinned, getting on one knee and quickly retrieving the small box from his jacket and presenting it in front of her. Realization dawned on Lauren’s complexion, arms hugging her chest as the gears shifted in her head.

 

“Lauren, in more ways than one, you are the muse in my life...I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone else, and that’s the only way it’ll ever be. Cheesy, I know…” he admitted, letting out a small laugh. He gradually opened the velvet box, his hands shaking, to reveal an artisan diamond ring embedded inside the cushions.

 

“Lauren Elizabeth Lopez, will you marry me?”

 

One beat.

 

Two beats.

 

Three beats.

 

“Darren, I can’t do this.”, she quietly said, her voice broken.

 

He hears the words, but it doesn’t hit.

 

“I’m not ready- we’re not ready for this, Darren, I-”

 

“Lauren-”

 

“There’s too much pressure- too much stress, I just...when’s the next time I’ll even get to _see_ you after this?”, she argued, breathing rapidly as she closed her eyes to think.

 

Darren stood up, reaching to cup her face in his hands.”We can make this work, I promise.”

 

An uncomfortable pause settles as they acknowledge it wasn’t a promise he knew he could keep, existing to be broken like the others.

 

She opened her eyes, avoiding his own. “I’m sorry Darren, I just- I can’t be with you anymore.”

 

She was gone in a minute, as if the wind swept her away.

 

And then there was only Darren, left in the remnants of the evening.

 

Alone.

  



	2. ii

 

Guests chattered and champagne glasses clinked.

 

The party had begun just moments ago, visitors pooling into the modest apartment. It was a smaller party, confined of people from local distances and a few close friends from afar. Excitement is present in the air for the new beginnings that were to come, the environment light and pleasant.

 

Several congratulations are echoed across the room by friends and family alike- only rejoice for the new engagement that had only occurred a few weeks prior.

 

It’s only when Lauren steps out that Darren does also, closing the door behind him.

 

“Hi,” she says shyly, preferring to look at the ground or anywhere else.

 

“Hey,” he replies, planting his arms on the railing as he leans back.

 

“Congratulations”, he says, a crooked smile suited on his face.

 

“Thanks”, Lauren responds with a half-hearted smile.

 

Darren can’t help but notice the silver ring on her finger, frowning at the fact that it could’ve been his.

 

“Soon to be Mrs. Richter, huh? I wouldn’t have seen that coming if you asked me back in college.”

 

“It is what it is,” she jokes, attempting to filter the unsettling tension. “and are you Mr. Best man?”

 

Darren shook his head, crossing his arms. “Figured I shouldn’t take it since I’m lined up for Walker’s. Either way, I couldn’t bring myself to...I think you know.”

 

Lauren nods, and it’s silent for a moment.

 

“Did you bring Mia with you?”

 

Darren sighs, turning to look at Lauren. “We broke up about a month ago. It didn’t feel right. Shitty or not, I can’t say I miss it”, he admits, a twinge of guilt his voice. “Two years running. It felt like a chore at this point.”

 

“I could tell she didn’t make you happy.”, she says, regretting them the words as they were delivered. It was testing the waters, if anyone were cross them.

 

The words wanting to be heard are left unsaid, if they were even worth saying at all. It’s quiet for a moment before Darren responds.

 

“About earlier...I always thought it would be Criss,” he says sheepishly, avoiding her gaze.

 

“God, I…Don’t take that the wrong way. I’m really happy for you, Lo. You found someone that makes you happier than I ever could, and that’s all that really matters to me.”

 

“I’m sorry for that night, Darren. If I could go back, make things different…” She blinks back the tears, looking in his eyes and finding them looking for answers.

 

“Don’t be.”

 

He gives her a sad smile, nodding a quick goodbye as he ducks back inside.

 

It’s when Lauren and Joey are herded back together for celebration when she realizes Darren wasn’t among the faces in the crowd.

 


	3. iii

 

Darren double-checked the address of the wedding, adjusting his tie as he stepped out of his car.

 

It’s a last-minute decision to go.

 

His excuse that work may prevent him had gone to waste, but it allowed him to dodge the role as a groomsman at the very least. He grabs his present his gift from the passenger seat, shutting the door and navigating his way towards the location.

 

Darren stops when he sees Lauren in her wedding dress, a bright smile on her face as she greets the guests.

 

It doesn’t hit him, and then it does.

 

It’s as if conscience takes over him as he realizes what’s taking place.

 

He wants to spit out every little feeling he’s had, every thought, every question.  Only moments left to tell her everything he never said, and everything he wishes he did. It’s now or never, and the _I still love you_ at the tip of his tongue never felt so right.

 

It’s one of his best friend’s weddings.

 

Instead, he walks back towards his car.

 

* * *

 

 

The unease only strikes Lauren before it’s almost too late.

 

Lauren’s father flashes a worried smile, locking arms with her as they prepare for her entrance.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” he whispers in her ear.

 

“It’s just cold feet,” she reassures.

  
“I don’t want you to regret this, or find out that you’d rather have someone else”, he warns, noticing something off in his daughter’s attitude.

 

“It might be more than cold feet”, she confesses, “but I’m already here.”

 

Before he can respond, the bride entrance song begins. Lauren fakes a smile, her mind set on a million things, but not the clean-cut groom ahead of her. She notices that Darren didn’t show up after all, and tries to dismiss the fact from her mind as she reaches the altar.

 

There’s a large momentum as Lauren finally turns to face Joey. She expected to feel excitement- happiness, as she prepared to marry the love of her life.

 

But it wasn’t him.

 

The smile melted off her face as reality sunk in. She was forcing herself to want this, or maybe anything that ever came with this relationship.

 

“I can’t do this.”

 

It seems as if the world pauses for a moment as Lauren realizes what she says, and she runs.

 

Lauren receives a single text from Joe Walker.

 

_Darren’s at his house._

 

* * *

 

 

There isn’t anything left that he could say, or anything left he could do. It’s Darren versus a bottle of scotch tonight, and there was nowhere else he’d have to be.

  
He tries to convince himself that he feels okay, attempting to comb through the heartache and headache. It was all useless, feelings that no longer mattered.

 

He pours his glass, bringing it up to his lips.

 

There’s a knock on the door.

 

Darren tightly grips the glass in his hand, walking to open the door.

 

He cautiously opens the door, wary of who would visit.

 

He drops his glass.

 

“ _Lauren_?” he stammers, eyes widening in shock at the sight in front of him.

 

She responds with a kiss, falling into his arms as she used to so long ago.


	4. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for happy endings

 

Stars ornamented the sky as Darren and Lauren sat perched on a blanket over the hill. She nestles his head in the crook of his neck, murmuring the different constellations

 

It was inside jokes and philosophies shared to the world and to themselves, nothing left unspoken.

 

A moment came in the night where Darren discreetly slid his hand into the depths of his backpack, securing a small object with it.

 

“I’ve got a fun fact about stars for you,” he begins. He grabs Lauren’s hand and leads her to stand. He motions toward the sky. “A lot of these stars- it’s possible they’re long gone. Yet, we see them, bright and burning, and so have the many people before us...I’m thinking it’s a pretty good analogy for what I’m about to say.”

 

It’s the second time in Darren’s life that he gets on one knee to propose.

 

“It doesn’t matter whether something happens to us, to me, to you, or anyone. I cross my heart, Lauren Lopez, because no matter what, my love for you will burn brighter than any star. No matter what happens, I swear on it... There’s no one else I’d rather commit my life, which is why I have to ask...” He takes a deep breath before the next words, slowly opening the small box and praying for the answer he wanted five years ago. He squeezes his eyes shut, allowing his other senses to interpret the answer.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

There’s no wait before he hears a _yes_.

 

He stands up, tears of relief and happiness painting his face as he engulfs his fiancée in a hug. He fits the ring onto her finger, tilting up her chin before kissing her.

 

“I guess you were right.” Lauren teases, looking up at Darren.

 

“Mhm”, he hums, wrapping her in his arms. “I think Mrs. Criss has a nice ring to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> it be like that


End file.
